one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jet-Vac vs. Eris
Jet-Vac vs. Eris is a What-If One Minute Melee between Jet-Vac of Skylanders and Eris from Lego: Legends of Chima. It is the Eighteenth Episode of John1Thousand's One Minute Melee. Description Legends of Chima vs. Skylanders! These two combatants are Eagle like creatures that care about others. Which will claim victory? Will it be the princess of the Eagle tribe or the wingless Sky Baron of Windham? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACER! (Cues Character Select - Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes Music Extended) (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Jet-Vac.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Eris.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Introduction Jet-Vac and the other Skylander warriors were waiting for their time to strike. Master Eon had requested for them to find a powerful blue orb located in the temple that could defeat the new threat back home. Jet-Vac: Can we go now? Spyro: Yes, we can, Jet- Vac. Let's get this done quickly. As soon as the signal was given the Skylanders charged into the open field. Laval noticed this and ran towards the Temple to warn his father. Lagravis: How bad is it? Lion-O: You have breached walls on all sides. We are surrounded. Laval: Not much of a choice, We have to call for reenforcements. Lagravis: You stay with Lion-O. Have them meet up with them. Eris was in the Eagle Spire Library reading a book when she heard the Lions roar. She was one of the first to leave with her Interceptor with her father Ewald and many others. When they got to the battleground they saw the field was a wasteland. Eris saw Laval fighting a purple dragon. Eris was quick and shot it. Laval was all right but not Spyro. He was dead. Eris: Laval are you okay. Laval: Yeah Just then Jet-Vac used his Suction Gun to send the lion Prince flying into a market stand out cold. Eris: Not So fast! Jet-Vac then felt satisfied with himself. Jet-Vac: Nothing personal He was about to leave, before he was shot by a missile. Jet was able to dodge it. Eris then landed her jet on the battlefield. Eris: How dare you! Jet-Vac: Sorry, he gave me no choice, killing my friend the way he did. Eris: Actually I killed your friend. Jet Vac: You will join your friend soon enough. Eris pulls out her Eglaxxor, while Jet-Vac has his vacuum ready for combat. THINK FAST!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Let's Put This Matter Under) 60 Jet-Vac was the first to start the fight as he shot air projectiles at Eris. She was able to split the projectiles up with her axe. Eris then went and swung her axe at Jet. The first few swings missed but the last one skinned him. Even though it hurt, Jet still continue to charge at her. 55 He decided to sucks up Eris and hope to do damage to her. Eris felt a great wind come and get her. She was quickly sucked in and was immediately shot right out. Jet-Vac was using his Jet Pack following his shot. After traveling some way across the battlefield, she landed hard on her back. She was slowly getting back up and grabbed her axe. 52 Eris was still trying to put together what was happening. Eris: Who was that guy? Why are they attacking the temple? By the time Eris was recovering, Jet-Vac had already caught up to her. The sky baron then decided to shoot some projectiles at Eris. 49 Eris had dodged his attack but that was Jet's plan. When Eris dodged the last projectiles, Eris was then meet with Jet where she was in the air followed by Jet-Vac corkscrewing and having a giant combo. The barrage of attacks sent Eris down to the ground. Eris had tears on her clothes and cuts all around her. Eris though that she needed to go into the jungle where she thought that she may have a chance. Eris started to fly away from the battlefield. Jet-Vac was right after her. 45 Jet-Vac: Where do you think you're going. Is this embarrassing for you. Eris completely ignored his and continued to fly towards the jungle. In a little distance, Eris was able to find her speedorz and her crossbow. Jet-Vac was not far away, when he saw an arrow come out of nowhere and hit him in the knee. He screamed in pain as he pulled out the arrow and threw it to the ground. Three more shots were fired. Jet-Vac was able to dodge one and suck in two more. He then shot them right back at her. 38 Eris noticed this and started her speedorz and charged at him while the arrows and projectiles of air missed. She got in good distance and struck Jet-Vac in the legs tripping him. Jet-Vac then charged up his shot and aimed right for her speedorz wheel. It was able to break the wheel and Eris landed face first. 30 Jet was getting ready to finish her off when he saw the blue orb, that he had been looking for. However before Jet-Vac could grab it, Eris grabbed the Chi and placed it in her chest. Her inter beast came followed by blue aura around Eris. 26 Eris wasted know time attacking Jet. He had faced strong blows from her axe and put back against a tree. Jet almost was done for, but dodged the last axe blow. 22 Jet then followed by the barrage of attacks of his own. He had sent her back into the air and slammed her to the ground. Eris couldn't get up and was sent flying back onto the battlefield. Eris as she was falling, she had a vision of Chima but under a new ruler, it wasn't her father but, herself. Eris didn't think much of it. 16 Eris then landed right where the fight had started. As she fell to the ground, Fire Chi came out of Eris' pockets. She soon quickly grabbed it only for Jet-Vac to get in her way. 13 Jet-Vac had complete confidence at what was going to throw at her. Jet-Vac: What are you waiting for, little girl? Eris then used the fire chi and changed into a red uniform with golden armor and red aura. Eris then started doing major melee damage to Jet with her axe and slammed Jet- Vac to the ground. Jet-Vac though that he could suck her into it, but this time it was different. Eris had slice right threw the gun making now all of Jet-Vac's attacks useless. 3 Jet-Vac didn't have anytime for what was next. When he got up, Eris' blade was at his neck chopping it off making Jet-Vac, no more. Jet-Vac: I just need a second wind...... K.O. Eris went to Laval and was trying to find out what happened to him. Lion-O then walked over to the Eagle princess. Eris: Is he alright. Lion-O: He is unconscious, but he will be back on his feet. Eris: What about the invaders? Lagravis: They are on the retreat. We will not see them anytime soon. Eris picks up Laval's unconscious body as the three walk away from the battlefield. Gorzan and Cragger, both of Laval's friends wait for the trio. Results (Cues Ancien Hunters) This melee's winner is Eris.